This relates generally to computer systems and, particularly, to the selective enabling of features on those computer systems by service providers.
Computer systems and components thereof can conceivably be provided with a set of features, some of which may not be active at the time of purchase by the end user. Service providers may then be authorized, for example in return for a fee, to activate those features on platforms now owned by end users.
One example would be that a computer may be sold with a given skew rate that enables a certain processor speed. A given service provider may wish to enable a higher speed to enable a service that the service provider wishes to provide. Then the service provider may make an arrangement with the manufacturer of the processor to enable the service provider to activate a higher skew rate than is available within the processor as sold. Such an activation may incur a charge from the service provider to the manufacturer. Then the service provider can bundle the activated feature, in this case a higher skew rate, with other features that the service provider provides.